


【求RP点梗五】⑫May Valar Give Me a Moment to See.

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV First Person, Second Age, paper record
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧POV【题材倾向】第二纪元原创人物OOC【出场人物】Gil-galad，Elrond【配对组合】【文章分级】PG-13【完稿日期】2017年1月18日【总计字数】3957【前言备注】全文原创人物POV，不喜请拍砖。如果发现时间线莫名眼熟=^･ω･^=那一定是我多瑞亚斯的覆灭看多了。





	【求RP点梗五】⑫May Valar Give Me a Moment to See.

我叫艾格洛斯，出生于第二纪元埃利阿多一处不知名的人类村庄，今年大约7岁。

当然这都是养父告诉我的。我平时喊他先生或老师，私底下喊他Adar。

事实上，我应该也不叫“艾格洛斯”。 我用的或许是母语的名字，可惜我已全然忘记。我也或许是出生在村里的一座瀑布旁边。因吉尔-加拉德陛下说是在瀑布旁的房屋废墟里发现我的，他差点就想喊我洛斯了！当然，这名字遭到了埃尔隆德将军的强烈反对，而我也不喜欢精灵们总喊我“小鬼”。为了报答陛下的救命之恩，我冒昧借用了陛下武器的威名，读音也比较贴近。

其实，这都是很后来的事了。这期间有许许多多的经过，我大抵是忘了，有意或者无意的……那些遥远的记忆都随着这个光明世界离我远去，逐渐尘封、消散。以下半真半假的回忆是结合了日后的道听途说、来自梦境的幻影和潜藏在记忆深处的恐惧，毕竟我当时只有三岁，这段记忆或多或少都是用后来的想象填补的，所以你们也全当故事来看吧。那是四年前的一个严冬，一场突如其来的暴雪，一场骤然燃起的大火。

上文已说过，我原本住在一个人类的小村庄，那时我的世界还是明亮的。我还隐约记得我的父母和兄弟姐妹，可惜他们最后都成了一具具不会动的尸体。我不太记得除了家屋以外的地方，就像我不太清楚屋子外面是不是有一道瀑布那样。

那时，大人就告诉孩子，这世上除了我们以外还有生物，苍白的自然之子精灵和贪得无厌的兽人。如果不乖乖听大人的话，我们就会被他们捉去，前者喂老头树，后者喂恶狼。我既不想成为养料，也不想成为肉块，于是就乖乖呆在家了……

先生笑我了呢，我并没有在为自己找不太出门的理由。

我或许有机会见到精灵的。在某次村里击退半兽人的进攻后，吉尔-加拉德陛下来了村子，他建议我族首领带我们离开这片易攻难守之地搬去林顿山脉住，但首领婉言谢绝了他的好意，毕竟不到万不得已，没有谁愿意离开自己的家乡……哦，这不是我记得的，这是陛下告诉我的。我唯一记得的是母亲因惊恐而面色惨白，她着急地把我和弟妹都锁进储藏室里，这样哪怕外面有危险我们还有吃的。等我们再出来时，弟弟受凉发了高烧，不久便死了。他是幸运的，因他最后也没有亲眼目睹真正的恐惧。

是的，就是那个凛冬时节，雪落了下来，火烧了过来。我族士兵很勇猛，可敌人有得是狡猾。他们绕过了北边的防线，翻越了南山陡峭的崖壁进攻。后方是薄弱的没有反击能力的孩童，我的两个哥哥姐姐都已拿起农具上了前线，我同较年幼的一位姐姐和我妹妹用屋内一切可以拖动的东西堵上门。我们从墙上的洞偷偷往外看，那血泊中躺着的可是平日里一张张熟悉的面孔。大人错了，半兽人根本不会把我们捉去喂狼，他们是在屠杀！

木屋根本耐不住兵器的一顿胡砍，不一会儿，我们的防线便被攻破了。半兽人确实长得奇丑无比，他们全身上下都散发着腐烂的臭味。他们扯住了姐姐的头发，黑刃在她脖子上划过，鲜红的血就径直喷了出来。我很害怕，死死抱紧我同样害怕的妹妹。我颤抖着告诉她不要害怕，哥哥在这儿，会保护她。于是，我抬起头，想用我最凶恨的眼神吓退敌人。而且，我手上还有一把切面包的刀。就在那刹那，他们沾满血污的刀劈了过来，我的世界一下子陷入了无尽的黑暗。

先生说我不适合用无尽的黑暗这个词，因为“无尽”是形容灵魂层面上的黑暗。不过我觉得，这大抵也没什么差别。

等我再次醒来……其实我当时并不知道自己醒了过来，因为天似乎依然没有亮，伸手不见五指。亦或，我已经死了，死亡就是这般漆黑一片。周围充斥着嘈杂的声音，他们都说着我听不懂的话。我想开口询问这是哪儿，可我竭尽全力也说不出一句话。恐惧再度袭来，我急着摸索着找妹妹，她应该就在不远的地方。哦，不过或许是我死了，她还好好地活着……我回想了一下当时的场景，如果活着是要面对那些半兽人的尖刀，我倒觉得还是死亡更和蔼一些。

过了很久……也许我睡着后又再度醒来，天依然是黑的。黑得什么都看不见。突然，一个声音在我耳畔响起，像是我哥哥的声音，他说的话我都能听懂。他告诉我，我曾经的住地遭到侵略，除了在混战中逃走的人们，在村里只剩下尸骸。由于袭击来得太过突然且腹背受敌，我们的士兵未能坚持到精灵的援军赶来。

我问他，为什么人类打仗，精灵要来支援我们呢？

他回答，因为早在数百年前，伊露维塔的儿女便已结为同盟共同抗敌。精灵寿命很漫长，哪怕我们在历史的长河中遗忘了他们，他们依然会记着。

我又问，难道精灵不是会抓走小孩子去喂老头树吗？

他愣了愣，随即大笑起来。现在我也知道，精灵既不捉人类小孩，也不会喂什么老头树。对了，这位神通广大，会说八种人类语言的精灵，就是平日里我喊“将军”的那位。他也是陛下的传令官。

后面的故事多半是被诗人们美化过了。因陛下和将军都不愿说他们的光辉事迹，我只好白天跟着借住在此地的一位精灵老师学他们的语言，晚上摸索着挪到门边（有时是老师抱我过去的）听吟游诗人们唱着陛下的故事。吉尔-加拉德陛下是一位精灵王，关于他有许多故事可以讲。在那个被敌人黑火吞没的村庄，他手持长矛“雪尖”艾格洛斯，只身一人冲进火场，在一座瀑布边的废墟里救出一个双目失明的人类小孩。

恩，我很幸运。半兽人给误以为给了我致命一击，没想到只是劈到了我的眼睛。不过也好可惜，我不能亲眼看看我的救命恩人张什么样了。吟游诗人们还有很多关于他的歌谣，都说他长得多么多么帅，挥起艾格洛斯来，连风儿都会为他吟唱。他的头盔是多么闪闪亮，光芒刺得敌人睁不开眼睛。男孩子嘛，总是很崇拜威风凛凛的士兵，更崇拜号令军队的将军，死心塌地的追随着带领万众的王。而且陛下对“洛斯”这个发音有执念——虽然先生告诉我这两个“洛斯”不管是词义还是拼写都不一样——于是我很高兴地给自己起名为“艾格洛斯”。我在漫长的黑夜里忘记了自己原来的名字。奇怪，这段经过我之前是不是说过？

哦，抱歉，我好像忘记介绍先生了！就是每天教我精灵语的老师。因为第一次将军向我介绍他时，我还听不懂精灵语，后来一直喊他先生、老师或Adar，我已经记不起他的名字了。哦，先生一定生气了，他又不让我喊他Adar了。

因为我听不懂精灵语，所以埃尔隆德将军请他来做我的老师。先生一再说自己的精灵语没有陛下和将军的好，可因为陛下和将军都太忙了，将军说只有他一个大闲人。先生最后推也推不掉，就答应了下来。先生除了教我用精灵语说话，还教我写字。虽然我完全看不见，只能大致摸出纸张的位置。先生就握着我的手，一笔一划地写。我原本是用右手写字的，哥哥姐姐以前教过我一些。但先生说他右手不太方便，所以我就跟着先生用左手写字。我学得很快很快，先生说我写得字比他弟弟好看多了。艾格洛斯觉得先生也一定是个是个温柔的人，好像看看他的样子啊。

我问过吉尔-加拉德陛下和埃尔隆德将军，因为他们俩都是战士，我以前见过村里的士兵，但我以前没见过教书的先生。先生是不是从来不带兵打仗，是一位特别慈祥的长者，就像是老爷爷、老奶奶的那种感觉。哦，我忘了，精灵不会衰老。这点其实我一直没有弄懂：精灵不会衰老，那年老的精灵是什么样的呢？

陛下说，就跟年轻的时候长得一样。

我又问，那先生有多大了呢？

陛下和将军他们也不是很清楚，说他们两人的年龄加起来可能都没有先生大。那先生一定是很老很老的精灵了，所以很老很老的精灵老师到底长什么样呢？

不问了，不问了，问多了先生又该生气了。

因为有先生在，所以即使艾格洛斯看不见，我也不会觉得世界很单调，也不会觉得很可怕。真心的，如果维拉能听到我的愿望的话，请让我看到陛下、将军和先生吧。

哦，对了。精灵们信仰维拉，这跟人类的神不太一样。先生说，那是我们村信仰的神，有些人类也是信维拉的。听他们的故事，觉得维拉要比我们的神厉害多了！如果认真祈祷的话，说不定他们能实现我的愿望。

先生问我，我们的神长什么样？

其实，我记得不是很清楚了。虽然祈福的时候有很多好吃的，可那时毕竟还很小。我只记得家里有一尊神明的雕像，是商队经过村子的时候村里有人买下昂贵的红木雕刻的。大人说，只有红木雕出来的塑像才有灵性，也最贴近神明原本的模样。我们的神明也不能呼风唤雨、移山填海或者创造日月，只能保佑来年有财运、保证土地收成（很奇怪，精灵都说日月是维拉造出来的，而且日月上有两位迈雅，难道日月不是本来就在哪里的吗？）。不过庄稼丰收、钱袋满满总是好东西。每当祈福日的时候，村里会把一尊巨大的红木塑像从祠堂里搬出来，挂上红锦缎，在祠堂口生一堆火，大家围着它边唱边跳。我也是我仅有的、对家外面的记忆，因为有好吃的。

精灵说，人类死后会去往世界之外，这是独一之神伊露维塔的赠礼。而且，他们似乎很羡慕这个礼物的样子，这点也很奇怪。活得长不好吗，不会得病不好吗？可以学好多东西，平时偶尔玩玩也没什么关系。不会得病真的是太令人羡慕的神力了！我现在突然有点好奇，我们从前信仰的神明会不会是一位厉害的精灵。可能也是一位陛下，或者将领、领主之类的。妈妈说，我们曾经的家园在遥远的西方，可是那儿的好人都被坏人杀死了，我们才千里迢迢地跑到了较为安全的地方。可现在这里也不安全了。

感觉我说了好多好多话，辛苦先生了。艾格洛斯真的、真的想康复起来，想看一眼……维拉啊，我真的不贪心，就看一眼。我想看看吉尔-加拉德陛下、埃尔隆德将军和先生的模样。我晚上趁先生睡着时，有偷偷摸过先生的脸和头发，先生的衣服是软软的麻布做的很舒服。先生总是暖暖的，冬天抱着很舒服。先生你别笑话我呀，我说的都是实话。

虽然很不愿意就这么睡着，但我真的真的好疼，睡着会不会不疼了呢？将军别哭呀，艾格洛斯能遇见你们真的太好了，我真是一个幸运的人。我很爱你们，陛下、将军和Adar。先生，我可以喊你Adar吗？

先生说可以。真的太好了！

如果可以，请不要丢掉这份文稿，好吗？看在先生写了那么久，艾格洛斯也说了那么多胡话的份上……

第二纪元374年，镜影村遗孤艾格洛斯死于旧伤感染，时年七岁。

应孩子请求，我在这里记下他最后的话。

第二纪元374年7月5日

梅格洛尔书于林顿


End file.
